bloodline_the_last_royal_vampirefandomcom-20200214-history
Golem
5* Recast Witch= Golems, one of the proudest creation of Sorcerers, are loyal guardians. The powerful Golems are impervious to many weapons and majority of adverse environments, as well as immune to various kinds of magic. Skills *'ULT: Heavy Punch III' The Mountain Elder activates Destruction Mode, teleporting in front of the enemy to perform 2 heavy hits, causing ultra-massive Earth Element damage to a single enemy *'Talent: Full Attack' The Mountain Elder activates shock mode, causing minor damage to all enemies during a Normal ATK *'Leader: ThunderWood DEF III' Earth and Thunder Element enemies has 35% decreased damage, Damage received by Golem is reduced by 20% *'Fate: Golem Recharge' The Golem has 25% damage reduction. This effect will weaken when Golem's HP decreases. **Fate 1: Destroyer Roy (Lv 70) **Fate 2: King Aslan (Lv 70) **Fate 3: Awakened Linda (Lv 80) Equipment *'Flaming Fury' *'Odin Armor' If HP is lower than 50% at the start of a round, damage received is reduced by 20% Needed to Fate *Fate 3: Destroyer Roy (Lv 80) *Fate 3: Ruthtria (Lv 80) *Fate 2: Shadow Spring (Lv 70) *Fate 2: Moni MK - III (Lv 70) How to Obtain This Hero can be obtained from Gem Summon or redeemed at Divine House. *Chapter 3: Berserk Golem (Challenge) Fate Link stats |-| 4* Darksteel Golem= Golems, one of the proudest creation of Sorcerers, are loyal guardians. The powerful Golems are impervious to many weapons and majority of adverse environments, as well as immune to various kinds of magic. Skills *'ULT: Heavy Punch II' The Mountain Elder activates Destruction Mode, teleporting in front of the enemy to perform 2 heavy hits, causing severe Earth Element damage to a single enemy *'Talent: Full Attack' The Mountain Elder activates shock mode, cause minor damage to all enemies during ordinary attacks *'Leader: Earth Guard III' Earth Element enemies cause 25% less damage How to Obtain This Hero can be obtained from Fragment Fusion *Chapter 3: Berserk Golem (Challenge) |-| 3* Golem= Golems, one of the proudest creation of Sorcerers, are loyal guardians. The powerful Golems are impervious to many weapons and majority of adverse environments, as well as immune to various kinds of magic. Skills *'ULT: Heavy Punch I' The Mountain Elder activates Destruction Mode, teleporting in front of the enemy to perform 2 heavy hits, causing moderate Earth Element damage to a single enemy *'Talent: Full Attack' The Mountain Elder activates shock mode, cause minor damage to all enemies during ordinary attacks *'Leader: Earth Guard II' Earth Element enemies cause 15% less damage How to Obtain This Hero can be obtained from Fragment Fusion *Chapter 3: Berserk Golem (Challenge) |-| 2* Depleted Golem= Golems, one of the proudest creation of Sorcerers, are loyal guardians. The powerful Golems are impervious to many weapons and majority of adverse environments, as well as immune to various kinds of magic. Skills *'ULT: Heavy Punch I' The Mountain Elder activates Destruction Mode, teleporting in front of the enemy to perform 2 heavy hits, causing moderate Earth Element damage to a single enemy *'Talent: Full Attack' The Mountain Elder activates shock mode, cause minor damage to all enemies during ordinary attacks *'Leader: Earth Guard II' Earth Element enemies cause 15% less damage How to Obtain This Hero can be obtained from Friendship Summon. |-| Costumes= }} |-| Gallery= Card icons Depleted Golem icon.png Golem icon.png Darksteel Golem icon.png Recast Witch icon.png Raw images Depleted Golem raw.png Golem raw.png Darksteel Golem raw.png Recast Witch raw.png Category:5* Category:Earth Category:Warrior